


gold, ivory, flesh

by Anonymous



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Financial Coercion, M/M, Reluctant Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It seemed like such a simple thing to ask in return for a couple pennies.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Jordie Rietveld/Pekka Rollins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous, Id Pro Quo 2020





	gold, ivory, flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



“You never get anything free in life,” Mister Hertzoon told Kaz, “but you can get some things for very little.” They were sitting in the parlor well past when Kaz should have been up, but Jordie had gone on a short business excursion with one of Mister Hertzoon’s friends from the coffee shop and left Kaz in Magrit’s care. Magrit had gone to bed early, however, with the caveat that Kaz go to bed at a reasonable hour.

Kaz was sitting on the rich red carpet with the silver dog. He’d been allowed a glass of wine that’d left him hazy, and two bowls worth of rice pudding. Sitting next to the ironbelly stove, he was so warm he was faintly sweating under his neat white shirt and black trousers. He’d seen the flash of coins in Mister Hertzoon’s hand and been interested, but he didn’t want to give away the trick too quickly. That’s what street magicians said.

“Like what?”

“I have three pennies here.” He opened his palm to show them. “They could be yours if you do something for me.”

“Is it hard?”

“No.” He patted his lap. “Just sit here.”

Kaz scrambled up and pressed his face into the warm space of Mister Hertzoon’s shirt. “Now what?”

“Sit.” He stroked Kaz’s back with broad hands. “This is our secret. If you want to keep your pennies, you won’t tell anyone. Not even Jordie. Can you promise?”

“I promise.”

  
  


Even after Jordie came back Mister Hertzoon continued to give Kaz pennies to sit in his lap. He spent the pennies on hot chocolate and peppermint sticks and never whispered a word to Jordie, who spent most of his time working. City work suited him better, as did the new suit he bought with the money he was making. In it he looked close enough to Mister Hertzoon that Kaz idly thought of sitting in his lap, although he doubted Jordie would give him pennies for that favor.

“Does Jordie ever sit with you?” Kaz asked Mister Hertzoon. It was the afternoon, and they were in the office above the coffee shop where all the important papers were kept. The sunlight through the window produced flecks of rainbows upon the floor, especially where it danced through a crystal goblet. In the office there was a side table with Mister Hertzoon’s ledgers and a globe with the world and all of its continents and oceans. Kaz had spent a happy hour spinning it and learning the names and locations of all the places Ketterdam’s imports came from before growing bored and being offered pennies to lap-sit again.

“Jordie does more for me, so I give him more than pennies.”

“But does he sit with you?” Kaz tugged on Mister Hertzoon’s tie. “Does he sit in your lap and let you pet him like a cat?”

“He does something different and more valuable for me. You’re much too young for it.”

“Am not.”

“You sure?”

“I’m big enough to open the drinks cabinet by myself.” 

He was; he had been called upon to pour whiskey for one of Mister Hertzoon’s acquaintances the day before and not spilled a drop. For his efforts he’d been given two pennies, and then four more when he sat on the acquaintance’s lap.

“If you’re sure, come sit on my lap.” 

Kaz fit easily. He placed his head on Mister Hertzoon’s chest and looked serious. If Jordie had done this then it must have been a very important task. “Now what?”

“Give me a minute.” He wrote something on the ledger, casually pulling Kaz’s hand to the buttons on his pants. His grip was firm as he made Kaz rub over them. “Keep your hand right there while I work.”

The noises of the street continued on outside as Kaz kept his hand still. It was a short time before he felt something hard, but he’d been told not to move. He’d seen Jordie move his hand against the hardness in his pants before, and it’d filled him with a secret shame, but Mister Hertzoon was not Jordie. 

“You can feel my cock, can’t you?”

Kaz nodded.

“Would you like to touch it? You’re doing very well keeping your hand still, but I’d like to give you more.”

“Does Jordie?”

“Of course he does.”

Well, if Jordie did then it must be alright. Kaz said his yes very quietly, and with that the man began to unbutton his pants. Kaz almost turned away, then remembered he was supposed to be mature, like Jordie. Jordie didn’t run from this, so why should he?

From his pants and underclothes Mister Hertzoon pulled his floppy cock. He circled his fingers around the mushroom head and it began to grow. Kaz knew that was a normal thing to happen, but he’d never seen one so large. The sample size had been restricted to his own small one. He reached out and softly petted it, like he used to pet the noses of horses or the new spring chicks.

“Good boy,” Mister Hertzoon said. “Use more of your hand. Like that, yes.”

On an impulse Kaz leaned forwards and pressed his lips to it. Despite being hard it was soft at the same time, covered in a layer of spongy skin that flexed easily under his touch. Mister Hertzoon moved his head, pressed the wide tip of his cock to Kaz’s mouth and then further in.

“Suck,” he commanded. “Like you’re sucking your thumb.”

It tasted bitter and salty. Kaz’s mouth was so small only the head and an inch past would fit. He tried to pull away, but Mister Hertzoon stopped him.

“If you stop I won’t give you any pennies,” he said. He cupped behind Kaz’s head and guided him to swallow his cock deeper. “There. Take it all like a good boy.”

Kaz gagged and dug his nails into Mister Hertzoon’s thighs, not wanting to stop and get his pennies taken away. The cock was too big for him to make more than a pathetic whimper, and his eyes and mouth watered at the intrusion. Shamefully, he could feel his own cock perk up. 

“Your brother does this,” Mister Hertzoon said as he moved inside Kaz’s mouth. “Your brother gets on his knees for me anytime that I ask. He’s such a good boy for me, bent over the desk getting fucked and moaning while I call him a desperate whore.”

Kaz thought about Jordie but pushed his mind away. He knew it was wrong, even if his body said otherwise.

“You’re both such sweet, provincial, trusting young boys. I’m at least paying you for your efforts. Most of Ketterdam would fuck you in some alley and leave your corpse to get picked over by the gutter trash. I do this because I care. Don’t you know how much I love you?” He brushed his thumb through the tears on Kaz’s cheekbone and smiled, cock twitching as it came. 

“That hurt,” Kaz wailed. He hated how raspy his voice sounded.

“You’ll get better.” Mister Hertzoon swept him into his lap and kissed his cheeks. “You did very well for your first time. How does twenty one pennies sound?”

Twenty one pennies was seven times the amount of money Kaz got from lap sitting. He nodded and sniffed pathetically, which made Mister Hertzoon kiss him again and drop his hand to where Kaz was still erect. The heel of his hand pressed down and Kaz arched up into it. Being touched like that felt good, much better than his own fumbling did. 

“Can I?” he asked, hips already grinding up.

“Of course you can,” Mister Hertzoon said. He worked his hand in circles, making Kaz flush and drop his head back. “It would be unkind of me not to let you.” 

Kaz came soon after that, and was given his twenty one pennies with a reminder not to tell Jordie anything, that what was between Mister Hertzoon and him was their own special secret nobody else could know about. Like trade secrets, or surprise parties, or birthday presents. Kaz used the pennies to buy more hot chocolate and two peppermint sticks to drop in it and didn’t think again about how Mister Hertzoon had called his brother a desperate whore.

  
  


“Jordie,” Kaz sighed. “Jordie, I’m bored.” 

They were sitting outside the cathedral waiting for the doors to open. Jordie’s schedule only allowed them to attend the earliest morning service, and while they did so Kaz was allowed to buy one bag of breadcrumbs to feed the pigeons that flew about the square. He’d long exhausted the bag, and so had resorted to entertaining himself by scuffing the soles of his shoes on the ground and humming a song he’d learned at the docks about women who owned big apple dumpling shops.

“Be patient. And don’t sing that song, it’s vulgar.”

“What does vulgar mean?”

“Inappropriate. Things you shouldn’t say in public, or around polite company.”

“Can you say them ever?” 

“When you’re with someone close, if they don’t mind. And some places in Ketterdam have nothing but vulgarity. Not that you’d ever be there.”

“Is that why you make me stay away from the Red Lounge?” 

“Inappropriate things happen there.” 

“Like naked ladies.”

Jordie suppressed a laugh. “Yes, like naked ladies. Now shush, it’s time for church.”

The first seven rows of pews were reserved by merchants who’d donated to the church for them and their families, the same names appearing beneath the church’s stained glass windows. Generations of those same families were stacked in the church mausoleum. Jordie and Kaz’s father had been thrown in the pauper’s pit without even a gravestone to his name. 

“Why do we have to sit in the back? There’s space up there.” 

“People already sit there,” Jordie said patiently. “You have to earn the right to sit closer.” 

To pass the time Kaz stared at the stained glass windows. They were familiar stories- the martyrdom of Holy Nicklas in the furnace, handing the keys of Heaven to Holy Petra, Holy Agnes holding her breasts on a platter. What made her nudity alright but not the nudity of the women in the Red Lounge, Kaz didn’t know. On the plate her breasts looked soft like molded puddings. The glassmaker had worked to make them the right peachy pale shade, with rose pink nipples. She didn’t look to be in pain, only vaguely annoyed at the whole affair and wondering when she could put the plate down.

“Hey, pay attention.” Jordie elbowed Kaz and handed him the hymnal. “Number 236. You know this one.” 

Other people got to stay and talk after church. Jordie dragged Kaz to the Hertzoon’s for Sunday supper. Magrit handed Kaz a dull blade and let him peel potatoes while Jordie went upstairs to talk business with Mister Hertzoon. Sofia was working on a piece of needlepoint at the table, two rabbits napping underneath the shade of a rosemary bush. 

“Have you enrolled in a school yet?” Magrit asked Kaz.

“Not yet; Jordie’s still looking. But Mister Hertzoon lets me look at letters.”

He’d also pulled his cock out and had Kaz stroke it for twelve pennies, but that was one of the secrets Kaz was supposed to keep. 

“Do you know yours?”

“Yes, and my numbers too.”

“Good boy.” She patted him on the cheek. “Why don’t you go up and tell them dinner’s almost done? Roast rabbit’s his favorite.”

Kaz scampered up the hardwood stairs with their green carpet runner, stopping only to look at the paintings of the family’s former head, Johannes Hertzoon. He looked like a serious and proud man. The eyes in his painting seemed to follow any observers, and so Kaz quickly turned away to find Mister Hertzoon’s office.

The door was closed. He crept up and put an eye to the keyhole.

_ “...such a cockslut, bent over for three marks, I’d fuck my own hand for more-” _

Mister Hertzoon had Jordie bent over his desk, thrusting into him with his sweaty head tilted back and coattails flying loose. Jordie’s hands were white on the edge of the desk but his face was set stonily. A red flush was spread down to his collarbones, and from the right angle Kaz could see how his cock dripped clear fluid onto the floor beneath. Without thinking he dropped his palm to his trousers. He was ashamed of how much he wanted to join in. He didn’t want to think of himself in that room, holding Jordie’s head in his lap and stroking his soft dark hair.

From that angle Kaz could put Jordie’s cock in his mouth and suck it. That might make the experience more tolerable. Or he could take Jordie’s place, let Mister Hertzoon split him open while Jordie told Kaz how brave he was and how well he was taking it.

Jordie’s hand was on his cock, going so fast it had to burn. His eyes rolled back in his head when he came and Mister Hertzoon smacked him, hips jerking the way they did when he was close. 

“Can’t take it-” Jordie groaned.

“I haven’t finished.”

“Can’t-”

“Too bad.” 

The strength in him was evident when Mister Hertzoon picked Jordie up by the hips to press him into the desk, pinning him down as he grunted like a hog in rut. Almost as soon as he pulled out Jordie was yanking his trousers back on. 

“That’ll be two and a half marks for you.”

“You said I’d get three.”

“I said you’d get three if I came first. You messed that up for yourself.” He dropped the money into Jordie’s hand. “Run along now. Magrit and the children are expecting us for dinner.”

Kaz ran down the stairs as fast as he could. 

  
  


The scene stuck in Kaz’s head for the next several days. He didn’t know what he wanted, if he wanted Jordie to fuck him like that, or Mister Hertzoon, or both at the same time sharing him like a flask between friends. And three marks for it, three marks of his very own to spend wherever he chose. Kaz put his pillow between his legs and ground down on it, thinking about pennies and Jordie’s long arms and being so full he might pull apart. He wanted it to be Jordie, he realized as his body shook. It was only natural that the one person who loved him the most could use him like that. He’d make Jordie feel so good he’d never, ever leave. But before he offered himself to Jordie he needed practice, and Mister Hertzoon was the only other person he could trust with this. 

“I saw you with Jordie,” Kaz said to him one night. “I want you to do to me what you did to him. Because if I’m good, he’ll do it to me, and then he’ll know I love him.”

Mister Hertzoon thunked down his glass. “You want me to fuck you.”

“Please.” Kaz straddled him and blinked his eyes widely. “It isn’t very difficult, is it?”

“Only if you aren’t good.” His hands stroked Kaz's back before pulling at his trousers. “Bend over the desk.”

“I’m too short!”

“Then stand on this book. Go on now, it’s old and out of date. There.”

Kaz was stretched onto the balls of his feet, face pressed into the desk and pants hanging around his ankles. He trembled when Mister Hertzoon slid a thumb along his hole, pressing in as much as the dry skin would allow. Despite having barely been touched, his cock was hard. 

The splat of spit startled him, but he forced his body to relax. He needed to be good, or else Mister Hertzoon would stop and send him away like an undisciplined child. At the first touch of the man’s blunt cockhead, he pushed back to try and force it in. 

“Greedy for my dick, are you?” 

“It doesn’t fit,” Kaz complained. 

“That’s because we have to make it fit.” Mister Hertzoon held Kaz down by the hips and shoved a little further in. 

Kaz cried out.

“I have to break you in a little first.” He jerked his hips and dribbled more spit onto his cock. “You’re very tight.” 

It burned inside and out to be penetrated. Kaz laid his cheek on the desk and tried to stay calm, but when Mister Hertzoon moved his hips again he sobbed and tried to pull away. He was slapped on the ass for trying. 

“I don't want to do this.” 

“You asked for it.” 

“Please stop.” 

“No. Look at you, opening up for me like that. What would your brother think if he saw this?” 

Kaz knocked a book off the desk in his attempts to crawl away. “I’ll give you all your pennies back if you stop.” 

“You think I care about pocket change? Silly boy. What I really wanted is your body. I can’t buy a prize like it at the brothels, at least not for several thousands. With a couple of marks a week I can have two nice boys for my cock.” 

Mister Hertzoon’s dick pushed all the way inside, so large Kaz was sure it must have been touching his lungs. His hole twitched and although he was soft, his entire body was lit up like fire. The pleasure grew more intense at the rock of Mister Hertzoon’s hips, alongside the stretch and the dry tug on his ass. Tears and drool pooled on the desk. 

“Softer,” he said when Mister Hertzoon gave a particularly hard thrust. “I’m going to break.” 

“That was nothing. You want to break? You want to see broken?” 

Fear shot down Kaz’s spine. “No, please don’t, I can’t-“ 

A hand was slapped over his mouth as Mister Hertzoon pulled all the way out and then thrust deeply back in. He ignored Kaz’s scream. It seemed as if he wanted to bruise Kaz, to split him in half with his cock and cum at the sight. The desk squeaked under his assault. 

“Jordie!” Kaz yelled. 

“Your brother’s not here to save you, idiot whelp.” He smacked Kaz around as his hips jerked more and more erratically. “Go ahead and cry.” 

Kaz sobbed into his arms. It wasn’t until Mister Hertzoon came with a shout that he stopped and picked his head up. “I’m telling.” 

“If you tell, I’ll tell them how you’re a whore who asked to suck my cock for a quarter of a mark.” He stuck his fingers in Kaz’s mouth to wet them, then began to finger the boy. “If you were good at being fucked I wouldn’t have to do this.” 

All of the fight had left Kaz, and so he didn’t resist when Mister Hertzoon jerked him off. 

  
  


The next time Jordie and Kaz were over at Mister Hertzoon’s house, Kaz didn’t wait for an invitation to sit in his lap. He wanted Jordie to see him, see how far he’d come with Mister Hertzoon. 

“Do you want to sit with me, Jordie?” he asked. 

Jordie stopped where he was to look alarmed. “You sit on his lap?”

“Of course. Don’t you?”

Mister Hertzoon put his hands on Kaz’s hips and rocked him side to side. His erection was starting to press into the seam of Kaz’s shorts, hard and hot and a reminder of how sore Kaz was after Mister Hertzoon’s attentions. 

“You said you wouldn’t touch him,” Jordie growled. “You said that if I let you fuck me that Kaz wouldn’t be touched.”

“He asked for it. Didn’t you, Kaz?”

Kaz nodded. “I wanted to learn how to do it for you. That way you could love me forever.”

“No! Kaz, you can’t, you’re too-”

“You do it with Mister Hertzoon. So why can’t I?”

“Because one of us is supposed to not be fucked up, Kaz! Because I’m supposed to protect you!”

“Too late,” Mister Hertzoon said. “Jordie. Won’t you be a good boy for me and come help your brother? He loves you very much, and so do I.”

Jordie moved slowly, unfolding his limbs and refusing to come close until Mister Hertzoon dragged him into a kiss. He never kissed Kaz like that, giving only shy pecks, but with Jordie he opened his mouth and let it grow wet and heated. Kaz grabbed Jordie’s bulge but had his hand popped.

“I don’t want him,” Jordie groaned. “This is wrong, God, this is wrong-”

“You don’t love me?"

“I’d die for you, Kaz, but this isn’t right. You’re my brother. That’s a different kind of love."

“Give into it, Jordie.” Mister Hertzoon unbuttoned Jordie’s trousers. “You want this. You let me fuck you for a couple marks, and your soul is already forfeit. Why not make Kaz happy?”

Kaz held his lips around the head of Jordie’s cock and looked up at him. Jordie’s eyes were screwed shut, but he didn’t fight Kaz like he had before. At the same time Mister Hertzoon was pulling his own cock out, spitting on it in preparation.

“I’m sore,” Kaz complained. He shuddered at the press of a thumb to his hole. “Jordie, can you do it?”

Jordie nodded and they shifted around on the couch. Kaz was curled to the side, mouth still on Jordie’s cock, while Mister Hertzoon slicked himself up. Unlike Kaz, who went soft with penetration, Jordie swelled and grew harder and harder. His cock leaked bitter precum as Kaz tried to match the speed of his head with Mister Hertzoon’s thrusts. Down too soon or late and he’d choke. 

“Kaz,” Jordie moaned. “Kaz, stop. Look at me.” 

Kaz sat up and immediately kissed Jordie, open-mouthed and slick the way he'd seen him with Mister Hertzoon. 

“Nice show,” the older man said.

Kaz ignored him and kept kissing Jordie. It seemed to go on and on, nothing around them mattering except each other. Even Mister Hertzoon faded into the background, a barely noticeable thing of thirsts and grunts. 

“This still isn’t right.”

“I love you.” 

“Please don’t say that.”

Jordie kept silent after that, swallowing around Kaz’s cock in a way that squeezed him to quick orgasm. It made Kaz return with immediate enthusiasm to Jordie’s dick, determined to be half as good as his brother.

“I’m close.” Mister Hertzoon grabbed Jordie’s hips and thrust like a bull on a cow. “Kaz, deal with your brother when I’m done. There’s work I have to attend to.” 

He came and almost immediately stood to leave, tucking himself back into his trousers and smoothing his hair. Jordie was collapsed into a wreck, semen dripping down his thighs. 

“You don’t have to,” he said. Kaz sucked him off anyways, and then crawled into his arms. 

“I shouldn’t have left you alone with him.” 

“He gave me pennies.” Kaz fiddled around in his pocket. “See?” 

Jordie let out a wounded sound and buried his face in Kaz’s neck. “I promised to protect you after dad died. And now look at me. I’ve failed. Failed, failed, failed…” 

  
For many years afterwards, in the worst of his dreams, Kaz heard only his brother weeping and chanting  _ failed, failed, failed _ right into his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by StormyDaze


End file.
